SAS (Spectrum Access System) based spectrum sharing in 3.5 GHz has been introduced by the FCC (Federal Communications Commission). In this context, a central SAS (Spectrum Access System) controller is introduced with which all CBSDs (citizens' broadband radio service devices e.g. base stations, small cells, access points, etc.) need to establish a context. This central SAS controller is mainly used for incumbent protection and long-term spectrum allocation. However, a traditional SAS system is not suitable for taking into account protection of satellites and therefore has the potential to create substantial interference to satellites. Therefore, approaches to avoid interference to satellites in such a context are describable.